The bar Inbetween
by Erlomast
Summary: There is a place in between the universes. This place is a bar that only the strongest and or wisest of their universe know about. It is a bar out of the sync with the normal flow of time. When you enter then exit it's like you never left.  You see this bar, on many occasions gets lots of famous customers, however no one knew about this bar.  Until now.


**Hey guess what, I got somthing awsome for y'all reading this. This is going to be a super crossover called, The Bar of Inbetween. The bar is explainex in the begining so I'm not going to waste the time to write it now. **

**This will not just fairytail and one piece. There will be other groupings, mainly between Naruto, Bleach, One Peice, and Fairytail because hose are the one I know the best, but I will try others!**

**There will be many different people from many universes but this one is starting off with Shanks of One Peice and Gildarts of Fairytail. **

**I do not own One Peice or Fairytail, but if you can enjoy! :)**

* * *

There is a place in between the universes. This place is a bar that only the strongest and or wisest of their universe know about. It is a bar out of the sync with the normal flow of time. When you enter then exit it's like you never left.

You see this bar, on many occasions gets lots of famous customers, however no one knew about this bar.

Until now.

You see I'm going to tell you about some of the meetings of the strongest people in their universes.

Now the bar contains people both good and bad, for there is one rule that controls the bar. No fighting whatsoever. If you try break this rule, you get kicked out of the bar.

There is however magic that protects people from getting harmed, and the magic can tell if it's friendly pushing, but if there is any ill intent or harm to the bar then they are kicked out.

The first story of many is a meeting that will interest most people, for they are very similar.

This is the meeting of Shanks from One Peice, and Gildarts of Fairytail.

—

Shanks took another swing from his drink. Gulping it down until it was completely empty. He gasped for air and wiped away the drops from his lips. He set the glass down and started laughing for no apparent reason.

Yet again he brought his glass up to his lips only to find nothing come out. He flipped it upside down and shook it to see if and drops would fall. Then he placed it close to his face to see if there was anything in it. Then yet again he shook it to see if any would come out.

None did.

He wined and set his glass down "waiter another glass please!" he shouted. His upper body laid across he counter and his arm was stretched out. Quickly the person behind the bar ran over to fill his glass. "thanks," he said to the man and lifted the glass again.

The doorbell jingled and Shanks turned to see who was coming in. A tall man with orangish brown hair walked in. And Shanks realized something. He was missing an arm too. His left arm to be exact. Not only that the man was also missing a leg and had large wrappings around his lower abdomen.

Shanks rose an eyebrow at this newcomer. He had never seen the man in the bar before. He brought his drink up to his mouth and took a sip. The man slipped into the seat next to him with a large grin on his face.

The bartender looked up from cleaning a glass " oh Gildarts! Your finally back we haven't seen you for a couple of years!" the bartender said.

Gildarts grinned "yeah I came back from that hundred year quest. I failed however."

The bartender nodded "but isn't it that one quest no one has come back from?"

"yeah, I ended up loosing my left arm, and leg and one organ," he replied.

'so that's why he has the wrappings around his abdomen' Shanks thought to himself. He didn't know why this stranger was so interesting.

Shanks took a swig of his drink and so did Gildarts.

Gildarts looked over to Shanks and smiled "Yo" he said and made a small wave. Shanks greeted him back.

"So what Universe are you from?" Gildarts asked Shanks politely but with minor interest.

"I'm pretty sure it's called the One Piece universe," Shanks relplied back.

Gildarts nodded, "I remember hearing lots or rumors about that universe in here. Something about a Strawhat Luffy?" Gildarts said.

Shanks was surprised at this.

Gildarts took a gulp of his drink "awrg I forgot! How silly of me! My name is Gildarts," he said and stuck out his right arm "sorry that I'm not shaking with my left arm, I have a fake one but its not the same," he said.

Shanks put down his drink " Trust me it's fine with me, I'm Shanks by the way,"

Gildarts furrowed his brow then looked to Shanks left shoulder and laughed "well looks like I'm not the only one to loose their arm," he said.

They both laughed. Then they lifted their drinks and guzzled them down dry.

As if mirrored they then looked into their empty glasses, flipped them upside down to see if any drops would come out then simultaneously shouted "another round bartender!" while holding out their glasses to be filled.

Gildarts leaned against the counter "So your Red hair Shanks?" Gildarts asked.

Shanks rose an eyebrow "ah so you have heard of me?"

Gildarts chuckled "just rumors,"

It was Shanks turn "so you are Gildarts of Fairytail?"

Gildarts eyebrows shot up "you've heard of me?"

"only rumors," Shanks replied.

They both laughed and took another swig of their drinks.

Gildarts put his prostectic hand on his leg with his drink in his other hand. "So it looks like you know that Luffy kid," Gildarts said.

Shanks looked forward with his glass in his hand "yeah, I've known him for a while. I met him when he was a kid, he made a promise to return the hat I gave him to me when he becomes the pirate king," Shanks explained.

Gildarts nodded "I haven't been to this bar a while so I haven't heard much about him. Last I heard was two years ago about a big battle at marine ford or something,"

Shanks nodded "there isn't much else to talk about because he disappeared for two years after that. He only just recently returned after having an appearance at Shabody then disappearing again, he most likely hit Fishman Island and the news will spread soon,"

Gildarts nodded along as Shanks spoke "so I heard his Father was someone called Dragon, now is that his name or is the guy actually a dragon,"

Shanks scrunched his eyebrows at this peculiar question "I'm his name is Dragon, why?"

Gildarts out a hand behind his head "ah well I know a kid back at the Guild that his father is a real dragon,"

"woah really!" Shanks said with a shocked expression on his face.

"yeah," Gildarts said nodding.

Shanks turned to Gildarts "well you seam rather chipper, didn't you just say you failed a mission?"

Gildarts smiled "ya, but I recently got some news,"

Shanks face became rather interested and he leaned forward a bit "oh what kind of news?" he asked. His eyes widened.

Gildarts took another drink "well I just learned that I was a father. And my daughter had been in the same guild as I for years and didn't even tell me! But then again I wasn't really around the guild that much. Always going on quests you know."

Shanks sat back "wow that really is some news!" he said.

There was a silence that they decided to fill with gulping down their glasses.

Shanks brought up another question "so who did you hear about me from?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Gildarts put his finger on his chin "I think that his name was White beard. Rather large fellow. He came in and spotted me thought I was Red hair Shanks and came over to talk to me. He was rather surprised that I wasn't Shanks and he talked to me anyways. He was talking all about he could tell I was strong and that I really did seam to resemble Shanks, in looks and personality,"

Shanks had a rather shocked expression in his face. Then his expression returned to its normal relaxed self "is that so.." he said with a grin.

Gildarts smiled "so how do you know about me?" he asked with a raised brow.

Shanks nodded "a similar thing happened to me. Some guy, I think his name was Markarov, rather small fellow mistook me for Gildarts and started ranting on about how I should be on my quest. It took me ten minutes to convince him I wasn't you. Then he decided to talk about you for like three hours,"

Gildarts smiled "the Gramps huh," he said then rested his chin on his hand that was leaned on the table.

They both gulped down their drinks then asked for refills. They continued talking for hours, drinking and laughing explaining about their adventures. A few times they fell off of their chairs laughing.

Other times they fell off their chairs when they failed at an attempt of flirting and got slapped off the chairs.

They gave up after a while. However the red hand prints on their face didn't go away.

You know how I said the bar doesn't deal with violence? Well those situations were the few exceptions. Cuse everyone loves watching drunk guys get slapped by girls.

Even other drunk guys.

And soon came the time when they had to leave.

They started walking towards separate doors. Gildarts waved back at Shanks "well this was fun! Perhaps we can do it again some time eh!" he said.

Shanks smiled back "yeah I agree! And maybe next time you should bring your daughter! She sounds like a real beauty!" Shanks shouted back.

They both laughed and entered the doors back to their realities both with large grins on their faces. Maybe they would meet again.

Maybe.

* * *

So there is he first chapter! I really hope that you all enjoyed at and I truly hope that I portrayed them ok.

I am open for any suggestions on the next pair or future pairs, it's not only fairytail and one peice though. I'm thinking about doing Pein from Naruto and Azein from bleach. Also one that I have to do is Gandalf and Dumbledor. That chizz Is happening.

Have wonderful nights or days dear readers, oh and please do review!


End file.
